


And I've finally found you.

by turtlebros



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (Kinda) contains biblical metaphor again lmao, Alternate Universe - Recarnation, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlebros/pseuds/turtlebros
Summary: As he wakes up from his deep and long sumber, he wants to find out about the meaning of his dream.
Relationships: Kazehaya Tatsumi/og!HiMERU (implied), og!HiMERU & Toujou Kaname
Kudos: 2





	And I've finally found you.

**Author's Note:**

> If I write Himeru its gonna refer to the og!HiMERU, but If I write HiMERU its gonna refer to both HiMERU. As always I only have the storyline.

"Berjanji kau akan kembali padaku?" 

Jari kelingking miliknya ia ajukan kepada sosok yang tengah berdiri dengannya. Ekspresi penuh kekhawatiran jelas terpampang nyata di wajah sang rambut biru. 

"Meski sebenarnya aku sama sekali tak yakin... Apabila ini bisa membuatmu tenang maka anggaplah aku berjanji begitu." 

Jari kelingking tersebut akhirnya disambut oleh jari kelingking milik sang rambut hijau. 

Medan peperangan merupakan sebuah medan dimana kau tak akan pernah tahu hasil akhirnya, apakah kau akan bertahan hidup atau nyawamu justru akan terenggut di dalamnya. Namun, sebagai seorang ksatria sejati tentu saja janji tak boleh dilanggar olehnya sekalipun, harus meninggalkan orang yang paling dikasihinya. 

* * *

Peperangan sudah usai beberapa saat lalu, janji yang telah dinyatakan beberapa tahun lalu telah musnah juga. Sang terkasih kini sudah kembali ke pelukan Sang Kuasa, tanpa akan kembali lagi.

Tangisan mengiringi hari - hari sosok yang telah ditinggalkan tersebut, rasa sakit jelas terpatri di dalam hatinya.

Pertemuan terakhir mereka hanya sebatas mengucap janji, tanpa adanya seucap kata perpisahan yang terujar. Padahal, ada begitu banyak hal yang perlu dia nyatakan kepada sang ksatria. Sayangnya, hal - hal tersebut hanya akan terpendam di dalam hatinya untuk selama - lamanya. 

* * *

Dilihatnya lah sosok anak kecil yang berparas mirip dengan dirinya, sama sekali tak ada perbedaan di antara mereka berdua, iris berwarna keemasan yang sama, begitu pula dengan rambut biru yang tumbuh hingga ke bahu sang anak kecil. Sang anak kecil sedari tadi terlihat termenung di depan kediamannya, apakag anak ini tengah kehilangan orang tuanya atau apa? 

Rasa penasaran menyelimuti hatinya, membuatnya yang sudah lama tak meninggalkan kediamannya itu tergerak untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sana. Ia segera berjalan menuju sang anak kecil guna menanayakan apa gerangan yang terjadi. 

"Uh, apakah kau tengah hilang?" 

Sebuah gelengan diajukan sebagai jawaban. Kedua alis sang lawan bicara langsung terangkat ketika mendengarnya, apabila sang anak tak tengah hilang... Maka apa gerangan yang tengah terjadi pada sosoknya? 

Tanpa ia sadari sang anak telah meraih tangannya dan menggunakannya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Sebuah tangisan mulai dirasakan olehnya. Sebuah helaan nafas diajukan sebelum akhirnya ia memeluk sang anak. 

Takdir tengah berhasil menaruh mereka sebagai dua orang yang saling menolong atas kehilangan masing - masing. Meski, sang anak merasa bahwa dialah yang akan berhutang budi pada sosok yang menemukannya ini, dan ia yakin budi itu akan ia bawa untuk dibalaskan di kehidupan selanjutnya. 

* * *

Matanya terbuka saat itu juga, ketidakpercayaan meliputi batinnya. 

"KANAME!!!" 

Sebuah seruan keras tengah berhasil membangunkan sosok yang berada bersamanya di dalam ruangan rumah sakit tersebut. 

"Hi-himeru??" 

Tatapan ketidakpercayaan diberikan oleh sosok yang baru saja terbangun tersebut, sebuah pelukan segera diajukan guna menyambut sosok yang baru saja kembali dalam kehidupan itu, setelah sekian lama ia terlelap dalam dekapan mimpi. 

Omong - omong soal mimpi, di benak sosok yang bernama Himeru tersebut sebuah pampangan nyata mengenai mimpi yang selalu mendatanginya dalam komanya berhasil membuatnya ingin mencari sebuah jawaban. Jawaban yang mungkin terkait dengan penderitaan yang menghampirinya di masa kini. Entah dengan cara apapun. 

"Kaname.... Aku ingin menemui seseorang."

Saat ucapan itu lepas dari mulut Himeru, sosok Kaname segera menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu jelas siapa yang hendak ditemui oleh sosok Himeru, sosok yang baginya merupakan tersangka utama dari mengapa Himeru bisa terperangkap dalam tidur panjangnya. 

"Kazehaya.... Kau pasti ingin menemuinya." 

Sebuah anggukan diberikan, sosok Tatsumi Kazehaya memang merupakan sosok yang ingin ditemukan oleh Himeru. Mereka bilang, doa dapat menjawab semua perkara kan? Dan ia yakin seorang Tatsumi Kazehaya akan bersedia untuk membawa perkaranya ini di dalam doanya. Lagipula, kepada siapa lagi ia dapat bertanya? 

"Himeru..... Kau sama sekali tak takut?" 

Saat ucapan itu terujar dari Kaname. Sebuah gelengan ia berikan, ia mungkin berada dalam keadaannya sekarang karena Tatsumi. Meski begitu, dia merasa bahwa keadaannya ini dapat membawanya menuju sesuatu yang lebih baik. Selayaknya Serafim yang memurnikan sesuatu melalui apinya. 

"Kenapa aku harus takut pada seseorang yang telah menyelamatkanku?" 

Rasa geram jelas terpampang di wajah sosok Kaname ketika mendengar perkataan itu. Penyelamat, huh? Penyelamat macam apa yang membawa orang yang diselamatkannya dalam derita? Penyelamat keji macam apa yang membiarkan orang yang seharusnya dilindunginya itu terluka? 

"Dia melukaimu...." 

"Seseorang harus memikul sebuah salib untuk menuju kepada keabadian." 

Rasa geram semakin meliputi sosok Kaname, kalimat omong kosong gerangan apa lagi yang telah diutarakan oleh Himeru? Apakah sosok brengsek Kazehaya itu benar - benar telah berhasil menanamkan racunnya untuk menghancurkan pikiran Himeru? 

"Terhinalah kau Kazehaya dengan segala omong kosongmu itu." 

Sebuah umpatan berhasil lolos dari mulutnya, membuat sosok Himeru menghela nafasnya. Kenapa sosok kaname terlihat begitu membenci Tatsumi Kazehaya? Bukankah sosok itu yang benar - benar telah menyelamatkannya? Melalui apa yang telah dialaminya, ia benar - benar bisa melepas segala kerapuhan yang dahulu menjadi kawan setianya. Bukankah apa yang dilakukan oleh sosok yang dianggapnya sebagai mesias itu merupakan tindakan yang benar? Tanpa insiden yang dialaminya itu, mana mungkin sebuah keberanian yang menyebabkan ini semua bisa melingkupi dirinya? 

"Seorang penyelamat memang akan selalu salah di mata beberapa orang, huh?" 

Sebuah ucapan yang memancing murka sosok Kaname kembali teralun, sebelah tangannya ia kepalkan dan ia lemparkan ke udara kosong yang ada di depannya. 

"Himeru..... Aku mohon...." 

Tanpa ia sadari rasa murka itu telah berganti menjadi rasa kesedihan yang mendalam, dia merasa bahwa tugasnya adalah untuk melindungi Himeru. Namun, ia telah gagal dalam menempa tugas itu sendiri. Sosok Himeru bahkan sepertinya telah berhasil terjatuh dari jerat muslihat sosok yang tengah melukainya tersebut. Mungkin.... Mungkin.... Ini semua salahnya untuk tak berada di sisi Himeru saat sosok tersebut tengah menjadi rapuh. Sehingga, omong kosong sosok yang selalu berlagak sebagai seorang ' _saint_ ' itu berhasil mempengaruhi Himeru. Dia tak mengerti mengapa ada rasa begitu sakit yang tertanam di dadanya, mungkinkah karena suatu hutangnya di kehidupan yang lampau tak berhasil ia balaskan? 

"Kaname.... Aku berjanji aku akan baik - baik saja." 

Akhirnya sebuah dekapan diberikannya kepada sosok Kaname. Dengan harapan sosok tersebut akan merasa sedikit tenang. Lagipula, ia yakin Tatsumi tak akan melukainnya sama sekali. 

* * *

"HiMERU-san....? Dan..... HiMERU-san?" 

Matanya jelas menunjukkan ekspresi keterkejutan, kini ada dua sosok HiMERU tengah berdiri di depan matanya sendiri. Yang seorang tersenyum kepadanya, sementara yang lain menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kedengkian. Dia mencoba mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, guna membuktikan bahwa pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya bukanlah sebatas ilusi belaka. Setelah beberapa kali melakukannya dan sama sekali tak ada perubahan yang ada di sana maka sosok berambut turquoise itu percaya bahwa apa yang tersaji di depannya merupakan sebuah realita. 

Dilihatnya bahwa sosok HiMERU yang tadinya tersenyum kepadanya, kini tengah berlari ke arahnya. Setelah tiba di hadapan sosok Tatsumi, sosok tersebut segera memeluknya. 

"Aku kembali~" 

Sebuah tatapan kebingungan jelas diarahkan oleh sang siswa dari Reimei tersebut. Kembali? Bukannya HiMERU sudah kembali dari lama? Bukankah HiMERU telah kembali sejak debutnya di Crazy:B? 

Sebuah helaan nafas jelas dapat didengarnya dari sosok HiMERU yang berada jauh darinya. Sebuah helaan nafas yang terdengar diiringi oleh emosi dan rasa benci. Apa gerangan yang tengah terjadi di sini? Dia merasa bahwa dia sama sekali tak mengerti situasi macam apa yang tengah menjebaknya ini. 

".....Sekarang dia yang asli telah ada di sini, aku tak perlu menyebutkan namamu yang menjijikan itu, brengsek." 

Sebuah suara penuh amurka terlantun dari sang HiMERU yang berada jauh di sana. Mata _amethyst_ miliknya membulat tak percaya, sosok itu baru saja memakinya....? Sementara itu sosok HiMERU yang tengah memeluknya juga nampak memunculkan ekspresi keterkejutan. 

"Kaname....? Apa kau tak berlebihan?" 

"Himeru....." 

Sebuah helaan nafas diberikan oleh Kaname, dia ingin menjaga Himeru dan dia tak ingin menjadi penyelamat yang melukai seorang yang diselamatkannya karena apabila ia melakukan hal tersebut, berarti dirinya adalah sebatas sosok hipokrit yang mementingkan egonya sendiri. Kazehaya brengsek itu memang pantas mendapatkan sebuah ganjaran, tetapi mungkin untuk kali ini ia akan melepaskannya. Semuanya hanya demi kebahagiaan sosok yang baru saja bangkit dari lelapnya yang terlampau panjang tersebut. 

"Aku memaafkannya untukmu, meski begitu.... Kalau dia berani melukaimu lagi atau berusaha menghancurkanmu lagi melalui cara manisnya... Aku tak akan diam saja." 

Saat itu juga sang HiMERU yang memeluk Tatsumi segera berlari ke arah HiMERU -atau sekarang ia harus menyebutnya Kaname? Mengingat bagaimana tadi Himeru sempat menyebutkan nama itu?- yang lainnya dan langsung memeluknya. 

"Ah.... Maafkan apabila kalian merasa aku lancang, HiMERU-san. Tapi bolehkah aku tahu kenapa kalian mengunjungiku secara mendadak begini?" 

Sang HiMERU yang memilik raut muka yang jauh lebih ramah daripada yang lain menghela nafasnya. Bagaimana dia harus menjelaskan semua ini dari awal? Tidak mungkin kan dia menjelaskan semuanya dari awal hingga akhirnya? Bukankah itu akan menjadi sebuah perkara yang terlampau rumit? Bukankah tujaannya datang kemari, hanya sebatas untuk menemukan jawaban mengenai mimpi yang menghantuinya selama tidur panjangnya? Ah.... Kalau begitu mari ke inti masalahnya saja. 

"Apakah kau bersedia membantuku menemukan jawaban?" 

Kedua alias milik sang anak dari seorang pendeta tersebut kini terangkat. Jawaban apakah gerangan yang didamba oleh sosok HiMERU yang satu ini? Bagaimana kalau jawaban yang ia berikan akan salah dan membuat HiMERU yang lainnya murka dan kembali memakinya lagi? Sebuah gelengan ia berikan kepada dirinya sendiri, dia harus membantu sesama manusia atas dasar hukum kasih. Lagipula, kalau tersiksa di dunia itu sudah merupakan risiko dari keyakinan yang dimilikinya kan? Sesuai apa yang dikatakan bahwa mereka yang percaya harus bersedia hidup dan memikul salib-Nya guna meraih keabadian. 

"Akan kuberikan selama aku bisa." 

"Katakanlah terus, omong kosongmu itu brengsek. Sekarang aku tak harus menjadi HiMERU yang harus bersikap manis padamu hanya karena kita berdua merupakan rekan. Memangnya jawaban apa yang bisa diberikan oleh seorang mesias gadungan macam dirimu ini?" 

Gejolak emosi masih terus mendera pada sang HiMERU yang lain, membuat Tatsumi benar - benar mempertanyakan apakah kesalahan yang dilakukannya di masa lampau telah begitu fatal? Sehingga, seolah - olah kesalahan miliknya sama sekali tak dapat ditebus. 

"HiMERU-san yang ada di sana, aku sama sekali tak berusaha memberikan omong kosong. Aku hanya akan memberikan jawaban yang kubisa, kalaupun aku tak akan menemukan jawabannya. Aku akan membantu mencarinya.... Lagipula, memohon petunjuk kepada Yang Maha Kuasa juga bukan merupakan hal yang mustahil kan?" 

Sebuah pandangan sinis diberikan kepada sosok Tatsumi oleh sang HiMERU yang dipenuhi oleh gejolak emosi. Bukan hal yang mustahil, katanya? Memangnya Sang Empunya langit bersedia mengampuni pendosa yang telah melukai seseorang sampai hampir kehilangan nyawanya? Memangnya kesalahan yang dilakukannya di masa lampau masih patut untuk diampuni. 

"Kau mengatakan itu seolah - olah Yang Maha Kuasa tengah memejamkan matanya dan tak bisa memandang mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk, mana mungkin kau akan mendapat jawaban apabila dosamu masih terlampau berat?" 

"Tuhan merupakan sosok Pengampun Yang Maha Pengasih, aku memang seorang pendosa. Tetapi, aku sudah bertelut pada-Nya dan menitikkan air mataku pada setiap doa teralun dari bibirku. Aku rasa Tuhan tak akan sekeji itu untuk tak mengampuniku? Lagipula, aku juga sudah berusaha menjadikan diriku pribadi yang lebih baik." 

Saat itu juga sosok HiMERU yang didera oleh rasa emosi yang membuncah tersebut terdiam sekilas. Omongan yang baru saja dituturkan oleh Tatsumi, bukanlah sebuah omong kosong. Sebuah helaan nafas ia berikan, mungkin... Mungkin.... Ia benar - benar harus memberikan kesempatan untuk sosok ini dan benar - benar mengampuninya. Apabila ia tak mengampuninya, bukankah ia sama saja kejinya? Ia sama sekali tak mau menjadi manusia keji, terlebih lagi gagal untuk meraih gelar 'pelindung' bagi Himeru, bagaimanapun setiap kali ia gagal melindungi Himeru, Kaname merasakan rasa sesak yang benar - benar dalam di dadanya. Seolah - olah ia telah gagal dalam membalaskan sesuatu yang belum berhasil dibalaskannya dari masa lampau -yang bahkan tak diingatnya-. 

"Baik, bantulah Himeru mencari jawaban dan apabila kau gagal dan melukainya, aku tak akan segan untuk menghukummu." 

Sebuah anggukan diberikan oleh sosok Tatsumi dan saat itu juga sang HiMERU yang baru saja berucap padanya meninggalkannya bersama HiMERU yang sempat memeluknya tadi. 

* * *

"Aku bersumpah apabila takdir tak mengijinkan kita bertemu lagi di kehidupan ini, maka biarkanlah di kehidupan selanjutnya kita bertemu.... Meski harus melalui kepiluan yang sama, yang terpenting aku masih bisa bersamamu." 

Sebuah sumpah terucap darinya ketika ia mendengar bahwa keadaan di dalam medan peperangan semakin parah. Ribuan korban tak bermasalah bahkan telah berhasil dimakan olehnya. 

Terkadang, dia ingin mempertanyakan kepada langit, apa gerangan fungsi dari sebuah perang? Sebuah perang sama sekali tak memiliki sisi yang dipandangnya indah, hanya kesengsaraan yang dapat ia temukan di dalamnya. 

Tetapi, orang terkasihnya selalu berucap bahwa rancangan dari Yang Kuasa selalu merupakan yang terbaik. Proses yang dilalui mungkin tak akan mudah, tetapi hasil akhirnya selalu berupa kebaikan. Setelah kepergian sang terkasih, ia memutuskan untuk memegang omongan sang terkasih yang telah gugur di dalam medan peperangan. 

Dan perkataan sang terkasih terbukti, ketika ia menemukan sosok anak kecil yang identik dengannya. Sosok yang akhirnya menemaninya sampai di hari tuanya. 

* * *

Kematian merupakan hal yang paling dibenci oleh manusia, begitu pula dengan sang remaja yang berusia 17 tahun yang tengah duduk termenung di dekat nisan seseorang yang tengah menyelamatkannya dahulu. 

Sosok yang apabila orang awam melihat mereka, maka langsung akan mengira bahwa mereka adalah saudara karena perawakan mereka yang benar - benar identik. Padahal, pada nyatanya mereka hanyalah dua orang yang dipertemukan atas nama takdir. Dua orang yang sama - sama kehilangan arah hidup karena kehilangan apa yang bagi masing - masing merupakan begitu berharga. 

"Apabila kita saling bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya, ijinkan aku jadi pelindungmu. Mungkin.... Dengan itu budiku di kehidupan ini dapat kubalaskan." 

Sebuah sumpah yang ternyata akan mengikat mereka di kehidupan selanjutnya pun terujar dari mulut sosok tersebut. 

* * *

"Sebuah mimpi? Selama kau tertidur panjang?" 

Ketika penjelasan panjang nan lebar diberikan oleh Himeru, Tatsumi merasa kebingungan. Bagaimanapun, ia sama sekali tak mengerti mengenai tidur panjang yang disebutkan oleh Himeru. Memang dia mendengar Himeru sempat koma, tetapi bukannya komanya telah usai dan selepasnya ia melakukan sebuah comeback? 

"Haah~ HiMERU yang ada selama ini bukan aku.... Dia Kaname.... Yang baru saja kau lihat." 

Oh.... Pantas saja Tatsumi merasa ada kejanggalan pada HiMERU yang ada selama ini, ternyata memamg HiMERU itu bukanlah HiMERU yang dikenalnya. Setelahnya, ia meminta Himeru untuk menjelaskan secara lebih terperinci lagi memgenai mimpinya. Sebuah anggukan, ia berikan. Mimpi yang dilihat oleh Himeru sepertinya bukan sebatas mimpi biasa. Meski, Tatsumi juga masih belum tahu apa gerangan jawaban yang harus ia berikan. 

"Mungkin aku akan segera memberi tahumu ketika aku mendapatkan jawabannya." 

"Kau bisa berjanji padaku?" 

Saat kelinhking miliknya terulur, sebuah ucapan terlepas dari mulut sang lawan bicara. 

"Meski sebenarnya aku sama sekali tak yakin... Apabila ini bisa membuatmu tenang maka anggaplah aku berjanji begitu."

Saat kelilingnya dibalas oleh kelingking yang lain.... Sebuah _deja vu_ ia rasakan, ucapan yang sama yang ia dengar dari mimpinya.... 

Dua jari yang saling tertaut di hadapan mata kepalanya sendiri juga berbentuk sama seperti yang ada di mimpinya. Sebuah sumpah yang sempat ia dengar - dengar samar - samar di dalam mimpinya, kini teralun dengan jelas di telinganya meskipun tak ada seorangpun yang mengucapkannya. 

'Aku bersumpah apabila takdir tak mengijinkan kita bertemu lagi di kehidupan ini, maka biarkanlah di kehidupan selanjutnya kita bertemu.... Meski harus melalui kepiluan yang sama, yang terpenting aku masih bisa bersamamu.' 

Kepiluan yang sama.... yang berarti yang satu ditinggalkan oleh yang lainnya. Sumpah yang ia ucapkan di kehidupannya yang lalu.... Saat itu juga ia menyadari mimpi yang bersamanya selama ini adalah sebuah petunjuk mengenai apa gerangan yang terjadi dalam kehidupannya kali ini. 

Sebuah pelukan dengan sebuah isakan ringan diberikan oleh sosok Himeru. 

"Setidaknya kita bertemu lagi, mungkin sumpahku yang menyebabkan penderitaan di antara kita. Namun, aku berjanji setelah ini kita tak akan saling kehilangan."

Sebuah ekspresi kebingungan jelas ditampilkan oleh sang anggota ALKALOID, meski begitu ia memilih untuk membalas pelukan dari sosok Himeru dan mengelus punggung sosok tersebut, mungkin dengan begitu isakannya akan mereda. 

"Tatsumi.... Jangan tinggalkan aku..." 

Ucapan lagi dipendamnya di dalam hati, mengingat akan terlampau berat baginya untuk menjelaskan jawaban yang tengah ia temukan. Biarkanlah, kali ini takdir membawa mereka dalam bahagia, meski hanya sementara. Ia tak mau menghadapi rasa sakit lagi, setidaknya untuk kali ini saja. Omongan Tatsumi dari kehidupan lampau masih dipegangnya, bahwa Tuhan punya rencana yang terbaik bagi hamba-Nya. Ah.... Dan sekarang Himeru benar - benar paham mengapa Kaname benar - benar ingin melindunginya dengan segenap tenaganya, lagi - lagi ikatan antara mereka di masa lampau adalah jawabannya. Setidaknya, di kehidupan ini, ia percaya semuanya akan lebih baik lagi. 

Pelukan yang ia berikan kepada Tatsumi dipereratnya, mungkin perlindungan yang berikan sebelum insiden yang membawanya ke rumah sakit merupakan balasan yang ia berikan untuk perlindungan - perlindungan yang diberikan oleh Tatsumi di kehidupan lampaunya. Walau, ia juga tak dapat memungkiri bahwa dalam kehidupan inipun Tatsumi juga masih merupakan penyelamatnya. 

"Terimakasih, Tatsumi." 

Saat ucapan terimakasih diberikan, Tatsumi menggeleng dan ia memutuskan untuk mengelus kepala Himeru. Baginya, dirinyalah yang berhutang kepada Himeru dan bukan sebaliknya. Bagaimanapun tanpa adanya sebuah insiden yang menimpa mereka, dia mungkin sudah berjalan terlampau jauh dan tak dapat menebus dirinya sendiri. 

"Himeru-san, di sini akulah yang mati sebagai seorang pendosa dan kau yang mati sebagai orang sucinya. Kau menyelamatkanku dari dosa yang belum terlampau dalam. Terimakasih." 

Setelahnya ia melepaskan pelukannya dan sebuah kelingking kembali teraju. Kini keliling milik sang rambut turquoise dahululah yang diajukan. 

"Berjanji untuk tetap menyelamatkan satu sama lain, apabila ada yang melakukan kesalahan?" 

Ajuan kelingking itu disambut oleh sosok Himeru dan saat itu ikrar baru di antara mereka terucap, ikrar untuk saling menyelamatkan. Himeru tersenyum atas terciptanya ikrar tersebut, dia berharap ikrar ini bisa tetap terjaga sekalipun di kehidupan selanjutnya lagi, karena ia ingin merasakan untuk kembali menyelamatkan Tatsumi.

**Author's Note:**

> tatsu(og!)hime recarnation!au really haunted me, so I decided to make this. And yea I'm too lazy to write about their past life's background, whatever they're in the past life, I guess its up to you, lmao. Anyway as always comments and kudos are welcomed :D


End file.
